Bored Story
by SageandSky
Summary: This is a story I will update when I'm bored. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC. Oh and btw RobRae. Why? Cause I can. -Sky
Robin's eyes opened wide and groaned. It was the anniversary of when his parents died. He started to slip into a memory, but a strong knock brought he back into the living.

"Hey Robin, a certain speedster is here to talk to you."

He groaned. "Did he say what he wanted to talk about."

Cyborg, who had opened the door, shrugged. "Who knows."

Robin groaned again and trudged out the door.

(A/N I have decided the date Robin left the Team to be the anniversary where his parents died. That day on patrol Robin was caught of guard and beaten, then him and Batman had a fight. Wally and Red Arrow followed him out the door.)

He was greeted by a flash of red and yellow. Suddenly a boy was hugging him.

"You good bro, we both know this is not only the anniversary of your departure from the team."

Robin nodded. "It's also the anniversary where you dumped your girlfriend." He smirked. Bulls-eye.

Wally's face fell. "Do you think she'll forgive me."

Robin was surprised. "Why would you care, you got Jinx now."

Wally looked at him sheepishly. "Well I may or may not have invited the Team to have a reunion party. After awhile with Jinx I realized how much I missed Artemis."

Robin frowned. "So you're going to dump Jinx for the slim chance Artemis will forgive you."

Wally looked guilty. "Well when you put it like tha-."

Cyborg's voice interrupted the speedster. "6 teens approached the tower saying they know you." Cyborg sighed. "Oh and one is threatening to tear Kid Flash's head off if he makes one move on her."

Robin gave Wally his best 'Bat-glare', which was actually really good, and sighed. "Let them in, but make sure they stay in the living room."

Cyborg nodded.

"Come on, let's see if your ex will take you back."

Artemis's POV

So after the weird cyborg man, who she concluded was the team leader, led them into the T shaped tower, they were told to sit and stay on the couch. Artemis suddenly started looking for a way to escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A monotone voice caught her looking.

She turned around so fast Wally would be jealous. Her eyes caught a cloaked figure who was studying her. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I'm a empath and you were feeling tense and looking around."

Artemis huffed.

"Come on lighten up." A green boy thumped the empath in the back. With one look from the empath he instantly apologized.

A tan girl with reddish orange hair walked, or floated, in the room. "Hello!"

M'gann leaped up happily. "A Tamaranean!"

"Her name is Starfire." Artemis whipped around to where the voice was coming from and the sight shocked her.

"What no hair raising chuckle?" Artemis questioned.

"I don't do that anymore." Robin replied without much excitement. "Come on let's introduce ourselves."

Starfire smiled. "I'm a Tamaranean princes."

The empath growled. "My name is Raven and don't talk to me." She turned away.

The cyborg man laughed. "My name is pretty obvious, Cyborg."

The green boy smiled. "My name is Beast Boy and I expected you to recognize me, Sister."

M'gann gasped. "Garfield Logan."

He nodded.

"Who is your leader?" Rocket blurted out.

"Is it Cyborg?" Zatanna asked.

Robin just smiled. "It starts with an 'R'"

"Raven." M'gann put in thoughtfully.

Robin's smiled disappeared. "No, I'M LEADER."

Everybody, except the Titans, jumped.

Suddenly Wally ran in next to Artemis. "Yep, our little bird has grown up."

Artemis let out a snarl. "I warned you! Say goodbye to your head!"

Suddenly a girl with pink hair and pale skin bursted through the door. "The only one allowed to tear off his head is me, his girlfriend!"

Artemis quieted down head hanging.

Robin cleared his throat. "Maybe you should introduce yourselves."

"Hello Megan! Of course, my name is M'gann or Miss Martian."

After almost everyone introduced themselves it was Artemis's turn. "I want Wally to say my name."

The speedster looked at her nervously and his girlfriend looked at her with anger in her eyes. "Artemis aka Arty."

She snarled again. "I don't like when people call me that."

He smirked. "Well you asked me to introduce you so..."

Raven spoke up. "Robin how do you know this team."

Robin thought for a moment. "They were my old team."

Raven shrugged and walk past Robin through the door; the others followed her leaving Robin alone with the Team.

Miss Martian set up a mind link that included Robin.

Do you trust this team Robin?

Oh yes! I trust them with my life.

Zatanna was the next voice. Are you sure Raven has dark energy coming off her.

Maybe that's cause she is half demon. Robin countered a little annoyed.

Everybody was shocked.

Yep we saved the world from her father.

Why didn't we know about it? Aqualad asked calmly.

Probably cause you were frozen like the rest of the world. You didn't notice it. Robin answered.

Raven's POV

Raven wasn't going to lie that she was jealous that Robin was on another team and they seemed so comfortable with each other. The Artemis girl even mentioned a hair raising chuckle. When did he ever laugh? She also noticed the girl Zatanna wouldn't stop looking at her. Probably realized she had dark energy. Then suddenly she felt a spike of fear coming from the room they were just in. Probably just figured it out.

(A/N RobRae)

Raven also noticed the way Zatanna looked at Robin. They once dated. She was definitely jealous of that. The alarm blared.

"Titans it's Slade!" Robin's voice was a serious deathly whisper. He was obviously trying to keep the Team from worrying.


End file.
